Wanna share?
by allopati
Summary: "Do you want this?""A Tutti Fruity ice cream?"


Just bear with grammatical mistakes. This story is just a fan FICTION

….

"Who's that girl? Weird fashion I guess.."

" She's so quiet. Why didn't she come and said hello?"

"Let her be. She'll know how to respect her seniors after this."

She feels like crying when she continuously listening to those harsh words.

"Are they stupid? They don't think that I'm deaf, do they? I can hear every single word they said!" She's crying inside.

Today was her first day at school. She arrived late because she had a lot to handle due to her previous school's horrifying procedures just to stop going to that school. She is greatly scared because she will have to stay in the dormitory alone with three other older girls and looks like she will suffer here based on these reactions.

She sat at that corner alone and continued to hear those comments. She didn't dare to lift her face because she knows what kind of faces she will see. She realized that lots of tears are already threatened to fall but her last pride don't permit that to happen, not in front of all these horrible people.

"Go to the toilet. You can cry as much as you want there." One unfamiliar voice reached her ears. Turning her head to the left, she saw a guy drags a chair and sits on it. " I know I'm hot. I appreciate your stares." He said while suddenly turning his head to meet her eyes. Blushes, she turned away. "Natsume. You? " "Mikan. Nice to meet you! " she replied enthusiastically. His reply? Just a 'hm' and " Do you want this?" he asked, showing a cup of Tutti Fruity ice cream. Being shy, she could not said 'yes' immediately even if she really want that. Impatient even for three seconds, "Fine." He left.

It's already two weeks and she still can't find any friend. These people just approached her to ask her questions. Well, she's smart. She hates it when she saw insincere smiles whenever they approached her like that. But what can she do..even if it's pathetic, at least she can still talks to them..

"Aigoo, I gave up! I don't know how to do this!" She talked to herself. Her other classmates just look at her,amused and ignored her. Too shy to ask people, she just stared at that math question without a clue on how to solve it. She nearly cried when suddenly a shadow fell on her and a hand just grabbed her pen and wrote the solution for that question. As she was looking at that answer with awe, that hand just patted the top of her head softly and walked away. She lifted her head and saw Damien's back. She felt her cheeks blushed…

She just likes to look at him. She knows that he is not friendly at all, even to his guys classmates. He just broke up with his girlfriend and he loves Tutti Fruity ice creams. She always thinks about how good is it if she can share that ice cream with him…

"Okay. Don't forget to submit your permission letter to me by this Friday." Miss G was talking about the trip to Malacca. She didn't want to go because she will just be left alone as always. But being a good student she is, she still participated in the trip.

It was the first section for the trip, they were playing 'Truth or Dare' for ice-breaking session. She got to know a lot about her classmates. When she was asked on what she wants to do with her boyfriend, she answered, " I want to eat Tutti Fruity ice cream with him.." Her classmates laughed at her, saying how childish that wish is. Ashamed, she couldn't lift her head and therefore, she failed to see small smile on Natsume's face…

Expected, she walked alone for the whole time. They were doing shopping at the supermarket and while other girls were thinking to buy new clothes, she brought a trolley to put in as many food as she can. While she was walking along the snacks section, three packs of marshmallow just being dropped into her trolley. Curious, she looked behind and found her housemates smiling at her. " Mikan, don't be so , join us. We are shopping for food too." That was the first time they talked to her, other than asking questions. She was so happy,smiling widely at three of them, without realizing another smile three meters from them..

They were busy talking to each other that they forgot they have to catch the 9.00 pm bus to get to the hotel. As a result, they were scolded by Miss G on the phone, of course, and they had to walk back alone. Unaware of the situation, they just talked happily without realizing a group of four guys are following them from the supermarket..

"Hey ladies. Alone? Want us to accompany you?" one of them suddenly talked and stopped the girls." Are you girls not from here? We can show awesome places to you right now."Out of sudden, they already trapped the girls in circle, not letting them go.

" Hey, let us go! We didn't disturb you!" Nanako shouted. The girls were terrified. I mean, what can they do against these four teenage guys? "We are so dead!" Hana thought. Panicked, Hotaru grabbed a wooden block nearby and " If you guys come any closer, I swear I'll break your skulls with this!" she shouted. She forgot all her taekwondo moves, can't blame her, she's panicked. Suddenly, one of the guys grabbed Hana and Mikan kicked him at his….private area! Making him screamed all the way. She ran away, urging three other girls to run with her and they hid behind a small food stall. They could clearly hear shoutings behind them and they knew they have to have a plan.

"Mikan, call 're close with him, right?"

"No! I didn't even talk to him."

"Really? But we think you're the first girl he talked to after his break up with his girlfriend. Besides, he always looking at you in class."

"Really?" Mikan asked,disbelief."But I don't have his number. "

" Oh no! We are dead! I don't want to get raped!I want to get married!" Nanako cried, too terrified at her thought of not rescued. Hotaru and Hana also showed their really scared faces. Mikan tried to calm them down. " Ok! Here's the plan. You and Hana are going to run as fast as you and I will try to cover you girls from behind." Absentmindedly, Nanko and Hana ran and left Mikan and Hotaru behind. When they saw the guys were running towards the girls, Mikan picked a large stone and threw it at one of the guys' head. Then, she grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran on the opposite way. They ran towards the cops' office and as soon as the guys saw that, they retreated, after showing all bad hand signs at them.

Relieved, the police sent them back to the hotel. As soon as they reached, Nanako and Hana hugged them gratefully. However, Natsume, sweating from running maybe, just suddenly grabbed Mikan's hand and went to the lobby.

"What do you think you are doing? Using yourself as a shield when you yourself are so weak?"

"Excuse me.I'm not weak! Don't talk like you know me!"

" I know you very well! I watch you for the whole time! I feel like I can't leave you alone because I know you will do something stupid…like that!"

" Why would you watch me?I didn't ask you to do that!"

" Idiot! That's because…! Whatever!" He just stormed to his room, leaving her behind, furious.

She walked slowly to her room, sad because her crush was mad at her. When she arrived at her room, she met the girls and they talked about the accident.

" Mikan, you should look at Natsume's reaction when we told him about this. He was so worried that he just ran out and went to look for you guys!

"I guess he likes you What did you guys talked about just now?"

Shocked, she told the girls about what had happened and after two hours of talking, the girls persuaded her to confront him and told him her feeling.

On the next day, all of them are preparing to go back to school. Mikan was fidgeting the whole time, wondering on how to approach him. Suddenly, she saw a Tutti Fruity shop nearby. She bought the exact same flavor like the one that he had on her first day and " I'm sorry. Do you want to eat this…with me?" She could not look into his eyes while saying that and therefore, she could not see the warm smile on his face when he said "Sure.." while scooping one spoon of the ice cream…

….

Weird? I know~hahahah!


End file.
